


Dab once, lie always

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dabbing, Gen, M/M, Meme, Slice of Life, This literally makes me laugh so much tho, Why has shizuo done this, caught lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: The title and tags says it all I'm crying and I can not elaborate why
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dab once, lie always

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: shizuo teaches their kits how to dab, and no matter what, axel always dabs whenever he tries to lie so iza knows when axel is lying  
> original post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/189395359785/heiwajiimashizuo-inquired-17-hours-ago

Iza is applauded when he sees it. His own son, dabbing. Worst of all, his _husband_ was teaching him how to do it.

It was the worst thing he had ever seen.

“Axel what are you doing?” Iza asked, a small hint of horror was between the words as Axel, laughed, then dabbed.

“Not dabbing.”

Iza looked at Shizuo. “And you?” Perhaps a little too heated to be anything but a nicely asked question.

Shizuo looked at Axel and laughed, “Alright, Axel run along.” He patted the kit’s back as they giggled and ran off to show Akira what he had learned. The blond turned to the black feline, seeing how his arms were crossed over his chest, his ears turned back and how his tail was fluffed in clear annoyance. He put his hands up in self-defense. “I was teaching him to do that so when they lied I’d know when they were lying, okay?”

“ _What?!_ You mean to tell me you can tell when _I’m_ lying from my smell but you can’t tell with the kits?” Iza bit back. “Those are innocent children who shouldn’t have to suffer the sins of that meme.” Iza pointed a finger toward the direction where his kittens were.

Shizuo was calm about this. He understood that Iza wasn’t aiming to hurt him in any sense of the word. Iza was simply concerned about the well-being of his kittens. That’s all. “Iza, please. Trust me this isn’t going to be a bad thing for them, okay? Yeah, I know that I can tell from the disgusting smell you get when you’re lying but they are kids. It’s harder to tell because they are always brutally honest and when they lie they lie good.” Perhaps because their mother was someone like Iza, who had always lied. It was only a matter of time before those nasty habits became apparent in their kids.

The blond reached out to Iza, putting a hand on top of his head. He heard Iza purr and how he had calmed himself down. _Another crisis averted._ The last thing Shizuo would need is to get bitten or scratched at by his beloved. “Trust me, okay? This will work for the both of us.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll trust you but if it gets worse I’m going to kill you.”

**A few months later.**

“I swear I didn’t do it, Vati.” Axel spoke, bringing his hand up to his nose before his face went to his elbow, a small dab.

Iza brought a hand to his own face, exasperated. That trick worked and he hated that it worked. He hated that Axel had literally gotten conditioned to dab when he lied. “Okay, well. Can you please be careful next time then?”

Axel perked up, “I will! Promise.” Another small dab.

Iza had to accept that his son would always dab when he lied. It was going to be terribly difficult.


End file.
